Harvest Moon
by drakenleigh
Summary: When weird things start to happen at her hospital nurse Adel Dupree finds herself on the run for her life.When a injured hiker stumbles into Embry Call's life he finds his world turned upside down. How will Adel cope in a world that shouldn't exist?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight

* * *

Four days ago, her life had been normal. Three days ago, it began to get weird and on her last day it had gotten down-right sss scary.

First, strange marks began to appear on bodies; bodies who'd blood had been drained. Then bodies began to show up with entire throats torn out and then the numbers began to multiply. First it was four bodies, then nine, then a staggering twelve bodies just in her last shift alone. New Orleans might be a big city, and it has its fair share of crime, but never in her three years of working in the ER had she ever seen something so horrifying and strange.

As horrifying as those things were, they were not what led Adel to her current predicament. No, what led her to that were the events that occurred at the end of her last shift.

At six forty-five am, just fifteen minutes before the end of her shift Adel was given a report that needed to be taken to the morgue pertaining to a dead on arrival that had come in earlier in her shift; the computer had been on the fritz so all reports had to be hand written and transported to whatever location they were needed in.

Report in hand, Adel made her way to the elevator. Quietly she hummed to herself as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for basement. She leaned back against the wall in exhaustion as the elevator made its way down the three floors. When the doors opened she silently stepped off and made her way down the long hallway that led to the morgue.

Pushing the door open Adel stopped in her tracks with a gasp. There lying in front of her was Trent, the tech she had sent the body with earlier; also her ex boyfriend and he was very obviously dead.

She had just enough time to take in the fact that his throat had been torn open and the apparent lack of blood before she heard the sound of the freezer doors opening and shutting in the next room. Panicked, Adel dropped down to her knees and crawled under the desk to hide. Silently she bit her lip as she tried her best to control her breathing and hold in the screams that she wanted to let loose. She could hear three voices as the doors pushed open and they entered the room.

There was a loud crashing sound almost as if two rocks crashed together, "let me go it's mine; the blood is mine," a girlish voice yelled.

"Get her out of here, and don't let her kill anyone else," a harsh familiar voice whispered.

"What about the human; I can smell her; she is scared," another voice questioned.

"Leave her. He will be angry enough that our cover has been blown."

"But-"

"I said leave!" the familiar voice yelled.

When silence once again enveloped the room Adel was terrified. Tears poured down her face as she held both her hands over her mouth and nose trying to keep her ragged breathing from being heard.

"You can come out now Adel," the voice spoke from right in front of the desk she was using as cover.

She knew that if she obeyed that it would mean almost certain death but at the same time something was telling her that she should trust this familiar voice. Against her better judgment Adel slowly crawled out from under the desk and turned to face her possible killer.

"Pastor Vargus?" she gasped in shock.

The handsome man stared at her with an impassive face, "I have done a great service to you Adel but after I leave here the protection ends."

"What are you?" she questioned as her mind began to fit the pieces together.

He smiled, "Why ask a question if you already know the answer?"

"Why am I still alive?"

"I've always admired your work ethic and it would be a shame to end a life such as yours; even if you are just human."

Adel stared at the hospital chaplain in confusion, "You are different than they are."

"Only in age; it gives me the advantage of being able to control myself where as Stewart and the girl can not."

"Trent?" Adel questioned as her eyes landed on his body once more.

He sighed, "Yes, I am sorry about that, he was special to you was he not?

She bit her lip, "He was my ex boyfriend."

"That is quite unfortunate but do not worry, Stewart will be punished for allowing her to kill here."

As certain questions formed in her mind, Adel continued to gaze at the man she had seen almost daily for the past two years, "I'm confused, if you are…what you are, then how is it that you can work here without…eating?" She questioned unable to voice certain words that were running through her head.

"Because I am older, I am better able to control myself, to blend in. It is that reason he chose me for this," he answered.

"But you do..." Adel trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

"Feed on humans?" He asked. "Yes."

Adel nodded as her mind reeled. She knew she should be terrified, and she was of the situation she was in, but standing there in front of him she felt no threat whatsoever and she silently wondered if she was insane.

"So what happens to me now?" She wondered aloud.

He frowned, "You need to get as far away from the city as possible. You will not have much time before Stewart betrays me and they come after you. Take what you can and leave no trail. You are lucky that the tracker was killed yesterday, it will make it harder to find you with just Stewart knowing your sent."

"But-"

"Seriously, you do not have much time. Adel you need to run."

And run she did.

When she decided to leave the city she knew flying would be out of the question because it left a paper trail so at the last second she booked it to the bus station just managing to catch the next bus out and as she got off the bus in Baton Rouge an hour earlier with nothing but the clothes she could fit into her suitcase and the contents of her savings account that she had hastily withdrawn, she decided that driving would probably be her best option.

Picking up a copy of the classifieds, she left the bus station and set out for the first car that looked promising.

"Can I help you?" A girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties asked answering the door.

Adel smiled," I'm interested in buying your car."

The girl frowned, "Usually people call first."

Adel sighed, "I know and I'm sorry but my car just breathed its last breath, I'm in need of a ride and I ran across your ad and figured why not."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever, the price is a thousand and it's right there if you want to take a look at it."

Adel glance over her shoulder at the beat up red Corolla, "No need, it's perfect."

"You got the money?" the girl asked as she stepped out the door and lit a cigarette.

"You got the keys?" Adel countered.

The girl rolled her eyes, flicking her ashes before reaching inside and grabbing the keys off a peg on the wall, "Here ya go," she said tossing the key at Adel.

Adel released a breath she didn't know she had been holding as her hand closed around the key, "Thanks," She added as she held out the folded bills to the girl.

The girl dropped her cigarette and crushed it under her foot before taking the money from Adel and sticking it in her front pocket, "you runnin' from someone or something?" she asked nodding towards her suitcase.

"Or something," Adel mumbled.

The girls eyes softened, "You hang in there girl, stay safe," she added before stepping back into her house

Adel smiled, "Thanks."

As the door closed Adel opened the trunk and tossed her suitcase in. She had the money; she had the wheels, now all she had to do was figure out where to go.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for readning and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to S.M.

* * *

"Come on, don't quit on me now," Adel groaned as her car started to sputter, "just make it to the next town," she pleaded.

The car gave one last buck, as if to mock her, before rolling to a stop, "shit," she screamed slamming the car into park before trying the key. "Shit, shit, shit," she cried as she pumped the gas, trying to get the car to start. When the engine squealed in protest she slammed her hands onto the steering wheel and began to cry.

She had been on the run for two months and in that two months she had developed a bit of a routine. Fake name, cash only, seedy hotels, big cities and as little contact with people as possible. Up until this point it had worked, it had kept her safe… until LA.

_Releasing a weary sigh Adel entered the Los Angeles Motor Inn and gave the middle age woman behind the desk a small smile. _

"_Hi, hun do you need a room?" she asked kindly._

"_Do you have anything open for the weekend?" Adel inquired._

"_Just passing through?" the woman questioned as she glanced through the hotel registry._

_Adel ran a hand through her hair nervously, "Something like that."_

_The woman looked up at Adel and narrowed her eyes, "You in some kind of trouble?" _

_Adel shook her head, "No ma'm, I just don't want to be in the city longer than I have too." _

_The woman chuckled and grabbed a pen, "Well I can understand that. It's ninety total for the three days and if I can get your name we can get you a room set up."_

"_It's Tabatha Morrow and is cash okay?" Adel asked as she pulled out enough cash to cover the room._

"_No problem sweetie, now if I can just see some," she trailed off when she noticed the look on Adel's face. "You know what never mind, how about I set you up in the honey moon suit. It's the nicest room we have and you really look like you could use a good nights sleep."_

_Adel could have wept in gratitude knowing that the woman was letting her get away without showing her ID, "That would be lovely, thank you." _

_The woman grabbed a key and pushed the counter up to join Adel, "Come on and I'll show you the room."_

_Adel smiled, "Thank you so much for this ma'm."_

_The woman smiled, "It's Betty and honestly it's no problem sweetie." Betty hesitated letting her hand rest on the door as she turned back to face Adel, "look, I know you don't know me from Adam but if you need to talk to someone, I'll listen." _

_Adel frowned as she followed the woman outside and along the row of rooms. If only it were that easy._

"_Well here we are," Betty chirped as she unlocked the door and pushed it open._

_As the lights flickered on Adel took in the room with a wince. It was small and decorated in a cheesy heart motif but it was clean; it would do. _

"_Well here's your key and I'll be at the desk if you need anything," Betty stated as she handed Adel the key. "Just holler if you need anything," she added as she walked back towards the main office. _

_Adel closed the door and locked it before plopping on the bed, bags and all, with a sigh. Rolling onto her side she grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on in hopes of distracting herself. _

_After a few minutes of mindless TV she felt her stomach growl. With a chuckle she grabbed her overnight bag she had bought in Phoenix and dug through it deciding to munch on some of the junk food she had taken to stock piling so she didn't have to stop for food as much. When her search found only clothes she sighed remembering that she had finished off the last of the chips as she was leaving Nevada. Rolling off the bed with a groan Adel gathered her things once more, not wanting to leave anything just in case. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she unlocked her door and headed back towards the office in hopes that Betty could point her to a store that would be open at this late of an hour._

_As she neared the front office her pace slowed. Something felt…off. Shaking her head she pulled the office door open, "Hey Bett… Oh my God." She screamed feeling tears spring to her eyes as she took in the horrifying site before her._

_Betty was on the floor in a pool of her own blood, her throat torn open just like Trent's… Just like Trent. The words ran through Adel's head causing her to panic. They had found her. She had to get out of there._

_Throwing the office door open Adel took off towards her car in a dead sprint. If she could just get to her car she could get away…_

Adel pushed off the steering wheel and wiped her eyes. Grabbing the road map of Washington she had picked up in Olympia, she turned on the overhead light and traced her finger along the road she was on. Frowning she turned the map and looked closer. She felt her heart drop to her stomach when she realized what she had done. When leaving the gas station in Olympia she had taken a left instead of a right like she was supposed to; she calculated that she was now somewhere near the Olympic National Forest, nowhere near where she needed to be.

Sighing, she tossed the map into the passenger seat and opened her door. There was no point in sitting in the car in the middle of nowhere; she would need to find some form of help and she wouldn't by just sitting in her car all night.

Pushing her door shut Adel crossed her arm to ward off the cold as she took in her surroundings. With dawn breaking it was light enough for her to walk without worry of being hit by a passing car but as she looked first one way, then the other she began to wonder just how long it would take for another car to pass on this particular stretch of highway. Shaking her head she pushed forward praying it wouldn't take her too long to find a helping hand.

Hearing nothing but the sound of footfalls on the pavement, Adel let her mind begin to wander and she couldn't help but question, would she always be fighting?

At the age of four she learned quickly that life wasn't easy. Growing up as a ward of the state in New Orleans Louisiana was not a nice life. Being shoved from one foster home to another, seeing far more than any child should, she grew up with the knowledge that there was only one person in this world she could count on, herself, and she was okay with that.

Unlike some of her other foster siblings, it was easier for her to come to terms with her parents death. The car accident that had taken both of their lives had left her with the knowledge that she had been loved and that was a comfort that most kids in her situation were unable to hold on to.

At the age of eighteen, finally independent of the state, with a full ride to Tulane University in her pocket, Adel struck out on her own and four and a half hellish years later she had a bachelors of nursing, a license to nurse in the state of Louisiana and a job at Ochsner Medical Center.

Then she met Trent, the hospital technician who was a closet musician. With his dark hair, baby blue eyes and brooding nature he quickly stole Adel's heart and for three years she was happy. She thought things were finally looking up and then one day she came home to find Trent in bed with Betsy, their slut of a next-door neighbor and she thought her world was shattered and six months after that she found out just how wrong she was.

Feeling the rain start to fall Adel groaned, wiped the tears from her eye, she felt the anger bubbling inside of her, "Will this ever end?" she screamed turning her head to the sky.

Hearing the sound of a twig break Adel froze. When that sound was quickly followed by another, Adel felt fear consume her and without thinking sprinted into the forest.

She had been running for a while before she noticed that the forest floor had began to slope downward. Suddenly she felt her foot catch on something hard and as she began to fall, she screamed.

* * *

Silently Embry Call brought his cold nose to the ground and pricked his ears.

_Embry?_

He lifted his head and sniffed, _what Seth?_

_What are you doing? _

Embry rolled his eyes, _same as you, got a problem with it?_

_Em, you're a little farther south that usual._

Embry gave his head a shake trying to clear it, Seth had a point, he was ten miles south of the patrol route he usually took.

_Do you have something? _Seth asked.

_No, I don't know, I just felt like I needed to head this way. Does that make any sense?_

_Not really, but I can head your way if you want me to._

Lowering his nose to the ground once more, Embry inhaled the intoxicating scent of honeysuckle and lavender, _nah, just give me a few more minutes, then I'll head your way and finish my circuit okay._

_Sure thing man, _Seth answered before letting his mind fill with thoughts of his girlfriend.

While following the scent quietly Embry felt his ears prick involuntarily.

_Was that a scream?_ Embry could feel the adrenalin begin to pump through his pack brothers veins.

As his nose began to pick up the metallic smell of blood he paused, _Get Jake, _he commanded before propelling himself forward.

Embry had followed the trail for another hundred yards when he felt the shimmer that let him know the rest of his pack brothers had phased.

_What do you have?_ Jake questioned.

_Nothing yet, but I found blood and I heard a scream, _He reported.

_You pulled me away from game night with Claire for that? It's probably just some hiker in over his head_, Quil wined.

_I don't know man, something's not right. _Embry thought as the metallic scent started to get stronger.

_Where are you Seth? _

_I'm at the North end of the border; what do you want me to do Jake? _

Jacob sighed, _sit tight for now, till we know what we're dealing with. Quil, we've got this you head on back to Sam's. Embry, I'm headed your way._

_Hurry Jake, I just can't explain it but I've got this really bad feeling._

_I'll be there as soon as I can._

Bringing his nose back to the ground, Embry let the sent consume him. He followed the sent for another couple of yards before the sound of a groan stopped him in his tracks.

There before him lay a body of a woman and before he knew what he was doing he slowly inched forward using his nose the nudge her arm.

When her arm gave way, uncovering her face, Embry found himself staring into a pair of warm hazel eyes and he felt gravity shift.

* * *

**A/N: So it's taken a while to get this out but life has been crazy this month. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

As the girls eyes closed Embry sat back on his haunches, a whirlwind of emotions surrounding him.

_I just imprinted._

_Congrats man_, Embry could feel the happiness pouring from Seth.

_I just imprinted and she's- shit_, He sprang forward

Nudging her cheek with his nose he began to panic, _Is she breathing, oh my God, she's bleeding. What is she doing out here? Should I phase back? She's bleeding so much. I finally imprinted and she's going to die- _He couldn't stop the anguished howl that ripped from his throat.

_Embry, calm down, _though spoken calmly he could feel the reluctant Alpha command his friend had given.

Instantly Embry's mind cleared. Leaning forward he nudged her cheek again, _come on beautiful, I just found you, don't quit on me now. _When she still did not stir Embry fought back the panic.

_I thought everything was under control, what's going on? _

Embry laid down beside her as Seth filled Quil in.

_Okay then, now what?_

_Jake? _Seth questioned.

_Her trail leads South, Seth follow it and see if you pick up anything. Quil, you're going to need you to pick Embry up; he'll be about two miles south of the park. _He stated as he slowed his pace to approach Embry.

Even though Embry could feel Jake come up behind him he couldn't stop himself from adopting a defensive stance.

_Chill Em it's me, look don't freak out on me okay, I'm about to phase. _Embry turned back to face his imprint as he felt Jake phase back to his human form.

"Alright Embry, I'm about to touch her so don't attack me," Jake stated as he kneeled over her.

Embry watched as Jake ran his hands over his imprint and couldn't stop the growl from building in his chest. It wasn't as if he could help it, after all, though he hadn't know it for most of it, he had been waiting for her his entire life and to watch another wolf, his alpha at that, touch her so soon after Embry himself had found her was almost too much for the animal in him to take. In his heart he knew that Jacob was trying to help but the wolf in him screamed to protect what was his.

"No broken bones that I can feel but she's got a nasty gash on the side of her head, which is where most of the blood's coming from. Other than that she's just got a few scrapes," he paused. "She's going to be okay Embry but, we need to move her before she wakes up. Do you want me to carry her, or would you rather do it?"

Embry glared at his friend even as he felt his body begin to morph back into human form. Phase complete, he reached down to untie his shorts before throwing them on. "She's my imprint Jake, I'll carry her."

"Good, I need to see what Seth found anyways." Jacob stated as he stood up. Letting his hands rest on the waistband of his sweats, he paused. "Em, you should take her to Sam's and let Emily take a look at that gash. If she thinks it's too bad, just call Ness, I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind stitching it up," He added before stripping his shorts off and letting the phase take over his body.

As Jake ran to join Seth, Embry bent down and gently lifted his imprint, cradling her to his chest. When her head lolled to the side awkwardly it gave him a good view of the gash on left side of her forehead and the large amount of blood still pouring from it, causing his stomach to drop. Quickly he shifted her weight and reached up moving her head until it was comfortably resting on his shoulder. As he ran his hand through her matted hair, he took comfort in the steady rhythm of her heart.

Feeling her blood begin to drip onto his bare chest, he couldn't stop the stir of panic that constricted his lungs. Securing his hold on her, he set a steady pace towards the highway where he would be meeting Quil, his thoughts focused solely on the safety of his imprint.

Thankfully as he stepped out of the forest Quil was there waiting for him. Embry heard a sharp intake of breath, "Jesus Em, you sure we shouldn't just take her to the hospital? It looks like she's lost a good deal of blood."

Trying to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, he shook his head, "Take us to Sam's," he choked out, trying to remain calm as he told himself that it was just a head injury and that head injury's tended to bleed more.

Quil nodded once before taking off his shirt and holding it out to Embry, "press it to her head, it should help to stop the bleeding," he stated before helping Embry get her settled in his lap in the passenger seat of Sam's truck. Once they were on their way Embry couldn't help but notice Quil's frequent glances in their direction, "What Quil?"

He sighed, "Do we know what happened yet? I mean was this an attack or just an accident?

Embry felt his body begin to shake and quickly closed his eyes and began to take deep controlled breaths. The last thing he wanted to do was lose control and phase with her in his arms.

Quil flinched, "Sorry man." Embry still didn't feel like he could talk so he just shook his head.

Sighing Quil focused on the road once more and Embry gently stroked her hair in a soothing motion as he fought to control his emotions. He still couldn't believe that he had imprinted. Before, as an outsider to imprinting, it was so hard for him to understand. How could one person, one look change your life forever. Yet what makes one look any different from one moment? And that had been exactly what phasing was; one moment that changes his life forever.

Did he lover her? Silently Embry looked down at his unconscious imprint. Was what he was feeling for her love? It felt deeper to him. It was an all consuming need. A need to protect her, to be there for her, to be what ever she needed him to be. He just felt drawn to her and in those few seconds her eyes had connected with his there was a shift and it was almost as if he could feel what she was feeling; like they were connected, two parts of one whole.

Feeling the truck slow to a stop, Embry looked up. Sam stood on his front porch, waiting for them, with a protective are around Emily's waist. Embry now understood his former alpha in a way he never could before.

Emily hurried to his side of the truck and opened his door for him, "Take her to the guest room, I'll grab the first aid kit."

Cradling his imprint to his chest, Embry carefully climbed from the truck and swiftly made his way inside. He used his foot to push the door open to the guest room and gently laid her on the bed.

Hearing Emily enter he turned towards the door. Emily gasped in surprise as she looked him over, "Embry, why don't you go get cleaned up while I look her over," she suggested.

"I'm not leaving her," He snapped. At the look on her face he softened, "Emily… I-I can't," He whispered as he sat on the end of the bed.

Emily nodded in understanding before rolling up her sleeves and getting to work. Silently she worked, washing the dried blood from her head and neck to give her a better idea of the girls injuries.

"It looks like the bleeding has mostly stopped , and the cut's not too bad I think I can just use a few butterfly bandages on it. She's going to be okay Embry."

Looking up at Emily, Embry felt the relief wash over him. In his heart he already knew the words to be true but it was still comforting to hear Emily confirm it. His imprint was going to be okay…

Now if only he knew her name.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for that but life has been quite hectic for me here recently... What did you think? How did you like Embry's take on his understanding of imprinting? Were the conversations between the guys wolf forms hard to follow? I'm still not sure about those because it's a conversation but at the same time it's their thoughts forming in their shared mind... Likes, dislikes, things you might like to see? Let me know people, I love all forms of feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Raymond LeBlanc blinked his eyes in annoyance, his contacts would need to be changed soon and he had yet to find a suitable candidate in the bar he had chosen as his backdrop for the night. He was distracted, not an easy feat for a vampire, but for Raymond nothing was more distracting than a loose end and Adel Dupree was a loose end that had been a constant distraction for the past two months. Sighing in disgust Raymond pushed his beer, yet another prop in his charade, to the side as his thoughts shifted to Vargus and the human who got away.

Raymond had not been happy to find out that Vargus had let the human go, and was even angrier to learn of his disappearance. After his idiotic tracker got himself destroyed by a rival coven Vargus was the only tracker he had left and without him it made finding the girl just that much more troublesome.

He currently didn't know much but what he did know was that she was heading north and that worried him especially after hearing of a coven of animal drinkers from the north who had made a stand against the Volturi and lived to tell about it. The last thing he needed was for them to find her. It would throw a serious wrench in his plans especially seeing as he was in such early stages of his operation; no that just couldn't happen. Standing Raymond tossed a few bills on the bar and made his way to the exit with a determined gate. Adel Dupree had officially become a thorn in his side, and she was one that he would personally attend to before he moved any further with his operation.

* * *

Adel felt the beginning stir of consciousness creep upon her and restlessly tried to keep it at bay. She was in that blissful state between sleep and awareness and wanted nothing more than to slip back into dreamland but luck didn't seem to be with her.

The first thing she became aware of was the skull splitting headache located behind her left eye, the second was the very warm hand that held her own. She was confused, was there an accident at work? Was that hand Trent's? The dull ached in her chest reminded her that it was not; Trent was dead, she was on the run. So what had happened?

As if on fast forward, she let her mind run through the events of the past two months. Vegas, someone was watching her… LA, Betty…blood, they had found her, panic… Washington, wrong turn, broke down. She was walking right? Something was in the woods, it was chasing her. She tripped didn't she? She remembered glowing eyes and fur, lots of fur… wolf.

Adel's eyes popped open in a blind panic. She quickly took in her surrounds, cream colored walls, low lighting; she was in someone's home. She turned to look at the large hand clasping hers, slowly letting her eyes roam the length of its muscular arm to find that it was attached to the body of a handsome bare chested stranger. Quickly she pulled her hand free of his causing him to look down at her.

He smiled, "You're awake."

There was something alluring about his eyes, "Who are you?" She asked backing away from him.

Almost as if sensing her panic, he pushed his chair a few inches away from the bed before answering, "Embry Call."

"Where am I?"

"La Push, Washington," He answered calmly.

Franticly her mind raced putting the pieces together, she had been just south of the Olympic National Park when her car broke down, she couldn't have walked but a mile, maybe more. La Push was north. "How did I get here?" She asked.

"My friends and I were hiking in the park, we heard you scream. You were unconscious when we found you."

"Why here, why not a hospital?" Despite the fact that his calm demeanor put her at ease, she was worried.

He looked at her thoughtfully, "Would you really have wanted us to take you to a hospital?"

He had her there, a hospital is the last place she would want to be. Just one finger print and the last few months would have been for nothing, but how much did he know?

"Why were you in the forest at night?" He questioned.

She sighed, "My car had broken down, I was trying to walk the next town for help. I heard something crashing in the woods to my right, I panicked and ran into the forest to my left."

He raised a brow, "So you ran into the forest to escape something that was crashing around… in the forest."

She had the decency to blush, "Well it was either run and hide or stand in the middle of the road and wait for whatever it was to come and get me."

He chuckled, "Do you remember anything else after entering the forest?"

She reached her hand up and felt the bandage on her head, "I was running… I tripped and hit something, guess that's how I got this," she added motioning to the bandage.

"Anything else?"

"Well there was something but I don't know maybe I dreamed it…" she trailed off.

"What was it?"

She let her eyes roam over him until their eyes connected, "I remember seeing a wolf just before I passed out."

She watched him as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat when she thought of something, "Wait, why were you hiking at night?"

If it was possible he looked even more uncomfortable, "One of my friends had gotten lost so we circled back to find him, we where just about to our truck when we heard you."

They both fell into a comfortable silence that left Adel puzzled. This man was a complete stranger, yet Adel felt no threat, in fact, if anything she felt drawn to him. He was beyond attractive, but it was more than that. It was almost as if her instincts were telling her she needed to know him.

When his gaze met hers with an intense look she decided that maybe she should do just that because for the first time in two months she didn't feel like running, she felt safe.

He broke the gaze as his brow furrowed in thought, when locked eyes with her once again Adel felt her stomach flutter, "What's your name?"

Adel hesitated, this man had saved her and for some unknown reason she felt like she should trust him, but was it really smart to give him her real name? One more quick look into his warm brown eyes and she had her answer, "Adel Dupree."

* * *

So we meet and learn an tiny bit about the man behind all of Adel's troubles... Also Vargus is missing? ...And Adel and Embry offically met and Adel feels drawn to him! Where do you think Vargus is? What are your thoughts on Embry and Adel? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
